


Where Heaven Waits

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Soft Sex Too, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix Has a Huge Dick, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Sylvain Jose Gautier, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix and Sylvain live on the line between salacious and sentimental.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. each move you make

**Author's Note:**

> the big dick agenda continues

Of all the ridiculous positions Sylvain had coaxed him into, Felix had to admit this one was pretty comfortable. 

Face down on the bed, with his hips and chest propped up by pillows, he didn’t have to do anything. He couldn’t do anything, really.

“That’s what I want, Felix. Just relax.” Sylvain ran his hands over Felix’s back to encourage him, kneading his muscles as he moved lower. “Look at your cute little ass.”

Felix tensed the muscles in his ass, clenching his cheeks together, and Sylvain treated him to a quick smack. “I said _relax._ ” 

“Do that again.” It was easier for Felix to say things like that when the pillow muffled his voice, but Sylvain delivered another slap, this time to his other cheek. 

“Finally coming around on spanking, huh?” Sylvain soothed the sting with softer touches, caressing Felix’s ass and nudging his legs apart. Felix’s cock was trapped between his own body and the pillow, and gently, Sylvain lifted his hips and pulled his half-hard length free, leaving it dangling, pointing at his feet. 

“How are you gonna blow me in this position?” Felix wondered aloud. He felt Sylvain settle between his legs, heard him laugh. Annoyed, Felix clenched his ass again, and Sylvain spanked him accordingly. This one burned, and Felix moaned into the pillow. 

“Behave yourself.” Sylvain’s low taunt sent sparks through Felix. “I’ve got you.”

Felix just filed it away for revenge. He had plans for Sylvain’s ass, too—plans that their new dynamic let him explore. Sylvain had a name for it (that Felix had promptly forgotten), but it was just a natural extension of how they already were; of course they would keep score in bed, too. 

But for now, Felix played along, relaxing his ass even as his skin tingled in anticipation of Sylvain’s touch. Meanwhile, Sylvain was taking his time, just breathing on Felix’s cock.

“You’re so fucking big,” Sylvain groaned.

“I’m not even hard yet,” Felix fired back, hoping Sylvain would take the hint. 

“I love your balls, too.” Sylvain hovered over them now, and Felix felt his sack shift atop his cock. “Fuck, watching them move gets me hot. I don’t play with your balls enough, Felix. Want me to play with them now?”

And as good as it felt when Sylvain leaned down to nudge the skin with his nose, Felix shook his head. “You said you were going to blow me.”

“So impatient.” Sylvain clicked his tongue. “Do I have to spank you harder?”

“Just don’t spank my balls and you can go as hard as you want,” Felix said. He had to draw the line somewhere. 

“Fair enough. But I think I’m done punishing your flat little ass for now.” From anyone else it would be an insult, but Felix was intimately familiar with just how much Sylvain loved his flat ass. 

He added it to the revenge tally anyway. 

Pressing a soft kiss to his sack, Sylvain slid back down Felix’s body, hands gliding over on his thighs. He stopped when his lips were level with the head of Felix’s stiffening cock, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. A shudder overtook Felix’s body, then another when Sylvain swatted his cock just to watch it spring back into place.

“Fuck,” Felix moaned. “Why is this making me harder?”

“Because you love me and you love when I tease your dick,” Sylvain said, tapping it again. It hit the mattress and popped back up, making Sylvain and Felix growl for different reasons.

“Get on with it already.” Felix wrapped his arms around the pillow and tried to look as dejected as he could.

“Is that how you ask?” 

Felix rolled his eyes at Sylvain’s comeback, but he tried again. “Wanna feel your mouth on me.”

“That’s more like it,” Sylvain purred, and he lowered himself to the bed, breath still hot on Felix’s dick. Finally, he dipped the tip of his tongue, soft and wet, into Felix’s slit.

It hit him hard. A sigh forced its way out of his mouth and his back flexed on its own, lifting his ass off the pillow. Sylvain followed his cock, flicking his tongue around the head. Just these fleeting little licks were enough to get Felix’s heart racing. 

“Easy.” Sylvain pressed his ass down into the pillow, drumming his fingers on one cheek like a reminder. “Lie flat.”

Felix huffed but did as he was told. His reward was Sylvain licking a broad stripe down the underside of his cock, tip to balls, and Felix moaned. Of course, Sylvain had to play, and he swirled his tongue around Felix’s sack, licking one side, then the other, before kissing his way back to the head. 

“Tastes so good,” he murmured into Felix’s thigh. That delicate skin got kissed, too, and sucked into what Felix knew would become bruises. 

But Felix didn’t have the patience for any of it. “Sylvain. Cock.” 

That got him bitten, and he hissed in pain. Sylvain pulled off his thigh and said. “I warned you.”

“Cock,” Felix repeated. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded; he’d beg if Sylvain wanted him too, but Sylvain was too impatient for that. 

Without warning, he took as much of Felix into his mouth as he could. The pillow swallowed Felix’s choked cry as Sylvain tried to swallow his dick. Moans—Sylvain’s—reverberated around Felix, and he throbbed in Sylvain’s mouth. It was like Sylvain could suck his soul through his cock. Sylvain took him so deep his nose was nestled in Felix’s balls, but when Sylvain was blowing him, he became a magical creature who didn’t need air (no matter how hard Felix tried to convince him to take breaks and breathe). 

Facedown on the bed was comfortable for Felix but it had to be torture for Sylvain. Imagining his chin scraping the mattress, Felix angled his hips up to try to give him more room, but Sylvain just shoved his ass back down. 

Felix surrendered to Sylvain, cheeks tightening of their own accord in pleasure. Sylvain smacked him anyway, then massaged his ass with both hands, spreading it wide. Felix could almost feel Sylvain’s eyes on his rim and he inhaled sharply. The moment Sylvain had suggested this position, he’d wondered. 

A dry finger, gentle as a feather, teased his entrance, not breaching it but insistent just the same. And as much as Felix loved Sylvain’s mouth on his cock, the wider Sylvain spread his ass, the more Felix wanted his mouth somewhere else. He turned his head to the side so his words wouldn’t be lost to the pillow.

“Sylvain.” Felix said it instead of  _ please, _ and instead of asking nicely, he went with, “Are you going to eat my ass or what?” 

With an obscene, wet sound that was only pleasant within the confines of sex, Sylvain pulled off of his cock. Keeping Felix’s cheeks spread, he whined, “Aww, you ruined my surprise.” 

Not quite. The next thing he knew, Sylvain was licking his way from Felix’s balls to his rim. Felix yelled out a curse, this time into the pillow, and Sylvain lapped at his ass until he could only manage incoherent sounds. Sylvain molded his mouth to Felix’s entrance, sucking gently at the tender flesh. 

Sylvain had kissed him there before, but never like this. His tongue traced Felix’s rim, and he pulled off for a moment to murmur, “You taste amazing,” before pushing his tongue inside. 

_Warm_ was all Felix knew as Sylvain licked him from the inside out. It was unlike anything he’d felt, even though it lacked the raw pleasure of having Sylvain’s dick or fingers inside him. No, this sensation was pure intimacy and trust. Sylvain was doing this entirely for him (although from the way he was moaning, he was definitely enjoying it, too). No one else had ever put their mouth there—Felix would kill anyone who tried, but for Sylvain, he spread his legs wider. 

“Love you,” Felix whispered, and Sylvain must have heard him because he moaned into Felix’s ass. “Wanna taste you, too, just tell me when.” Because Felix cared about more than revenge—he wanted to make Sylvain feel this way, too.

Sylvain slipped his tongue out to nuzzle the surrounding flesh and murmur, “I love you, Felix,” into his skin with downy soft kisses. “I will, I promise.” 

And then he redevoted himself, taking Felix’s cock in one hand and stroking the slick, sensitive skin beneath it with his other. No sound came out when Felix opened his mouth—it was too intense for words, the way Sylvain’s lips dripped affection, the way he connected to Felix, body and mind. 

Pleasure washed over Felix, not in a wave but a ripple, slow and easy, pulling him apart bit by bit. His come flowed into Sylvain’s hand like they had all day, all of eternity together, time enough for Sylvain to pepper kiss after kiss on his tingling skin. When the orgasm had well and truly left Felix, Sylvain came to rest beside him on the bed, tracing tracks on his lower back. 

“You were phenomenal,” Sylvain murmured, even though Felix hadn’t done anything except trust him. 

Then again, given how few people Felix trusted, maybe it was impressive after all. 

Felix rolled over, pushing his pillows out of the way and gazing down at Sylvain. He was still fairly hard but he looked as dazed as Felix felt, and not at all worried about getting off. 

The time wasn’t right for revenge, though Felix knew Sylvain would like it when it came. Instead, he beckoned Sylvain to lie next to him, kissed the lips that had just kissed him so intimately, and worked his cock in unhurried strokes until he spilled onto Felix’s thighs. 

Neither felt any urgency to leave the bed, content to simply hold and kiss each other. 

Felix had no idea how much time passed before Sylvain spoke. 

“I told you it’d be good.”

It wasn’t a boast, but rather a not-so-subtle request for praise. Lucky for him, Felix was feeling charitable. “It was incredible.”

“Really?” Sylvain’s eyebrows shot up. “Can I get that in writing?” 

Felix swatted him on the ass playfully (for now). He could barely believe they had started off with spanking and ended with gushing confessions of love, but life with Sylvain was always an adventure. 

And next time, Felix was going to give it back to him tenfold. 


	2. each breath you take

Sylvain loved a quiet morning.

Not mornings spent lazing around in bed—those made Felix grouchy, and Sylvain wasn’t too fond of them anymore, either. Too many years of rising early had robbed him of the ability to sleep in. 

But nothing mellowed Felix like a sparring session and a bath, and that was absolutely worth the early start to the morning.

Plus, when they made it back to the bedroom, there was still plenty of morning left. 

Pale light through the window cast a soft glow on Felix’s skin—all of it, for he was lying naked in their bed now. He beckoned Sylvain to join him, and Sylvain let his robe flutter to the ground before lying next to him.

Mornings like these didn’t need words, just lingering kisses and wandering hands. Much as Sylvain loved Felix’s sweat, fresh out of the bath he was intoxicating. Sylvain inhaled him—his hair, his throat, his shoulders—and let the high take over.

Felix was so liquid he didn’t protest; he just rolled his head to accommodate, loose and limber over the pillow. Sylvain filled the space with his lips, gentle kisses like flowers planted on his still-damp skin. Any other day, he might let them bloom blue and purple, but today he left that delicate skin unmarked. Claiming Felix stoked a primal part of him, but higher, deeper in his mind, knowing he didn’t need to—that Felix was  _ his _ independent of what anyone else thought or saw—towered over anything he’d ever felt. 

And Felix knew it, too; he extended his neck and arched his spine, pliant under Sylvain’s kiss. Sylvain could unravel him, add tongue to touch, but Felix stopped him with a tight grip on his wrist.

“You,” was all he said, and Sylvain surrendered, because he belonged to Felix, too. And it was simple, coming apart in Felix’s arms, ceding control as easily as he took it. In the span of one lazy blink, Felix had him on his back, stretched across the bed at his mercy. Felix didn’t have to tie him down (though Sylvain wouldn’t protest); he only had to whisper and Sylvain would bend for him, anything he wanted.

And right now, he wanted to kiss and knead the tender muscles in Sylvain’s underarm, murmuring, “You worked so hard for me today.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Sylvain crooned back, “I always work hard for you.”

“Yeah”—just a subtle shift and Felix’s lips tickled—“in bed.”

Sylvain buckled away, involuntary, as a full-toothed grin spread his cheeks. “What more workout do I need?”

“I just wanted to reward you for earlier.” Felix’s hair tickled as he nuzzled Sylvain’s ribs. “Not a workout but a victory lap.”

Their spar had ended with Felix on his back, flushed and vulnerable. The sight was a reward in and of itself, but Sylvain supposed he deserved another, and a low hum rumbled from deep in his chest. “What did you have in mind?”

“Your win…” Felix let his hand drift lower as he trailed off, coming to rest where Sylvain’s hair started to thicken below his stomach. “Your choice.”

The possibilities sent Sylvain reeling, rolling his neck as shivers flowed from his spine to his fingertips; Felix was amazing with his mouth, his hands, his thighs, his hips, his cock, and Sylvain wanted everything, but a memory flickered in his mind, brighter by the moment: an offer. 

“You still wanna taste me?” Sylvain asked, parting his legs to show Felix exactly where he meant.

Felix’s fingertips traveled even lower, around the base of Sylvain’s cock, over his balls, pulling gently at the skin as he forged on, tracing the sensitive skin beneath, until they settled on his rim. “Here?” 

Words got lost somewhere around his balls so Sylvain just nodded, eyes fluttering shut as Felix drew feather-light circles. And with that nod, Felix followed the path his hand had mapped, kissing his way down Sylvain’s body to where Sylvain had spread his legs wide. 

Rougher, Felix pushed one leg back, into the air, and held it there to open Sylvain further. 

“Look at you,” he whispered, breath warm on Sylvain’s skin. “So tight it’s hard to be line you can take my cock.”

That had Sylvain tightening his ass and lifting his hips, but when he tried to rub against Felix’s face, Felix pulled back like a tease.

“Love when you talk about how big you are,” Sylvain sighed. “Tell me more.”

Teeth nipped at Sylvain’s asscheek and he yelped, not entirely in pain.

“Don’t push it,” Felix said, a little gruffer. But he slipped a pillow under Sylvain’s raised hips and kissed his inner thigh while nudging him back down. “Comfortable?”

“With you? Always.” Sylvain didn’t care how sappy it sounded, and it didn’t earn him another bite. If Sylvain didn’t know better, he could have sworn Felix pressed a smile into his ass before pushing his other leg up, but then Felix licked a circle around his rim and Sylvain lost the capacity to think. 

It was just a fleeting taste at first; Felix had never done this before (at least, not as far as Sylvain knew) and anything he did would be enough for Sylvain, but then Felix moaned and went back in, his tongue flat and hot and so very wet. He licked like Sylvain was going to melt, and maybe he was, because even though it was the sloppiest rim job Sylvain had ever had, nothing could touch the feeling of  _ Felix’s  _ tongue and lips on his skin.

Except Felix’s tongue in his entrance. He worked it open in tiny thrusts, and just when Sylvain thought he had ascended, Felix worked his mouth, too, sucking as he pushed in deeper. Sylvain didn’t recognize his own voice crying out, only that he was calling for Felix and grinding against him, urging his tongue further inside. The last time someone had done this (Sylvain couldn’t even remember who; nothing before Felix mattered), it had taken forever and never gone anywhere, but Felix had him on the edge, so close Sylvain wished he could hang on, but it was futile. When Felix’s teeth grazed his rim, Sylvain let go, and without so much as a breeze on his cock he was coming, making a mess of himself just from Felix’s tongue in his ass.

Felix pulled out but kept kissing him there, holding his hips in place until he couldn’t take it anymore and had to wrestle free. Sylvain claimed Felix’s lips, and the fact that they were still dripping wet just made the kiss slicker, hotter, because there was no greater pleasure than Felix at his least inhibited. 

“I wanted to make it last but you’re too good,” Sylvain said once he could break away. 

Felix wiped his face on the back of his arm. “That just means I’ll have to work harder for the next one.”

_ Next one _ sent another wave through Sylvain, and he rubbed the come off his stomach off with the sheet. “Do I get to choose this time, too?” 

“No.” 

Sylvain found himself on his stomach, and fuck, he loved when Felix shoved him around. He presented his ass, cold from the little rush of air over his wet skin, and relaxed for Felix. “I bet you could stick it in right now—no oil.”

“I don’t think so,” Felix said. “Don’t want to hurt you—at least not like that.”

“Anything, baby,” Sylvain moaned, knowing the pet name would get him punished. 

And sure enough, he got spanked, but not with a hand. Felix’s cock, thick and hot, smacked his ass; first on the cheek, then on his still-tender rim. 

“Harder,” Sylvain called out, pleasure curling his belly tight at the mild sting. Felix delivered, and Sylvain wished he could see it as well as he could hear and feel it: that huge dick slapping his hole again and again until it was even pinker than before. 

His skin burned but he begged for more, and the head of Felix’s cock jabbed his rim, not hard enough to penetrate but enough to feel the stretch. Part of Sylvain wished Felix would just shove it in and tear him apart, but his ass was lucky that Felix was the one in control. With one last cock slap, Felix uncorked the oil and poured it over both of them, his dick slipping this way and that as he slicked himself. He teased Sylvain’s hole, rubbing his tip around it without pushing in.

“Felix, _please,_ ” Sylvain whined. He needed Felix inside him, filling him the way only he could. 

Instead, he got a finger. “This do it for you?”

Better, but not nearly enough. Growling, Sylvain clenched around him. “For a guy with such a huge cock, you’ve got tiny hands.”

That finger curled to swipe over his prostate, morphing his grunt into a pleasured cry. Felix rubbed him slow and easy while his cock sat, useless atop Sylvain’s ass. 

“I know this is killing you,” Sylvain tried to say, pitch rising and falling as Felix massaged him from the inside. 

All he got was a hum.

“I’ll be so good and tight for you.” Sylvain arched his spine deeper and clenched around him, milky fluid dripping from his cock at the pressure. Felix was trying to bring him off again, but Sylvain wasn’t going to give in, not without Felix balls-deep inside him. “Don’t make me come up there.”

Felix’s other hand clamped down on his back, forcing his chest to the bed, but he did stick another merciful finger inside. It wasn’t enough. His first orgasm had come quickly but now Sylvain needed more than gentle, especially after Felix had roughed him up so well. 

“C’mon, Fe...” Sylvain didn’t care how pathetic he sounded, begging with his face against the mattress. His cock kept leaking, half-soft and dangling between his legs. How could he stay hard when Felix insisted on dragging this out and milking him dry? 

Sylvain squirmed under his grip. This was torture, and if he didn’t do something, Felix was going to keep him on the edge of real pleasure for hours, letting him soak the sheets in steady streams of come and tears. Fuck that. 

He yanked Felix’s hand out—Felix’s panicked cry of “Sylvain?!” was more than worth the sting—then grabbed his cock. It pulsed in his hand; that faker was just as desperate as he was.

“Fuck me, Felix,” Sylvain demanded, jerking him as roughly as he could with all the oil. 

Felix thrust into his hand, releasing Sylvain from his confines to grip his hips instead. “You want it that bad?” 

And even though his knees were getting tired, Sylvain picked himself back up—not quite on all fours because he was still jerking Felix off. It wouldn’t take much to finish Felix like this, but as much as he liked it when Felix came on his back, every drop of come that didn’t go directly up his ass felt like a damn waste. 

Enough was enough. Sylvain pulled Felix’s cock to the side, lined up his ass, and impaled himself. Pain and pleasure collided, and Sylvain unleashed both with a cathartic scream—no matter how many times he took Felix’s cock, he was never really ready for that spread, especially since he’d barely had two fingers inside to prepare him. It was his own fault, and he gladly took the penalty; this was the perfect compromise, giving him the ache he sought without literally tearing himself apart. Felix checked in with a tap to his waist, and Sylvain nodded.

That nod set Felix free, and his hard thrusts did the same for Sylvain, filling him, shaping him into something new. It overwhelmed Sylvain, and he rose to his knees, pressing his back to Felix’s chest, hands on his ass to keep him deep inside. They couldn’t fuck as rough like this, but Felix could run his hands up Sylvain’s chest and pinch his nipples, run a hand through his hair and turn his head to kiss his lips, reach around and pump his cock…

Grinding back on Felix hit that same spot, only now the slow rhythm was more than enough, and the pressure started to build inside him, too. Felix worked his cock in time with their slow rhythm, little moans slipping into their kisses as Sylvain spread and kneaded his tight little ass. Long arms meant Sylvain could rub his hands in the sticky mess between them, and then it was easy to slip a finger inside Felix.

Felix gasped his name, and then he was coming, cock throbbing as he spilled inside Sylvain. It fed back into Sylvain’s brain in a loop—Felix inside him, and him, even just a small part of him, inside Felix. Like infinity. Goddess, Felix would cock slap him for such a sentimental thought, but it took Sylvain over the edge, and he found release in Felix’s hand, in his arms, deeper in love every single day they spent together.

Felix slipped out, and when Sylvain could move again, he eased Felix onto his lap to relax. 

“What are you thinking about?” Felix asked, sometime after morning had passed. 

Sylvain chuckled, close to his ear. “You don’t want to know.”

“Maybe I do.”

_ Typical Felix, _ Sylvain thought with a smile. “Growing up, if someone told me I’d ever love someone this much, I don’t think I’d have believed them.” He smoothed down a lock of Felix’s hair. “Unless they told me it’d be you.”

Felix gave a little hum, either sleepy or thoughtful. Sylvain took it as permission to go on. 

“I just never thought I’d get so lucky that you’d love me back.”

And, like it was simple, like they hadn’t walked through fire, fought a war, and slayed their own demons to get to this moment, Felix closed his eyes and said, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing bigger than felix’s dick is his heart. that’s the end of this series (for now). thanks so much for reading! your comments, kudos, and hits really gave me the confidence to branch out in my writing and i’m so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is all my brain does now


End file.
